Growing up again
by Eastern Cat
Summary: After the battle with Saffron and the failed wedding Ranma and Akane are fed up with all the crazyness in their life, then another opponent shows up who wants them dead and he's way too strong. There is a solution but it kinda has a few side effects.
1. Ranma gets another enemy

**Growing up... again**

Hello everyone I'm back again one outing to a nearby lake gave me an idea after the "little battle" with Saffron Ranma and Akane are fed up with the entire situation to make things even worsegets an even more dangerous opponent than his last oneand there's no chance for him to win, if you want to find out more read on. **Flames are welcome just be reasonable**

"speech"

/thoughts/

-sounds-

(Author's notes or translations)

**Flashback or jump in the story**

Oh right I almost forgot I don't own Ranma

**Chapter 1: Ranma gets another enemy**

Ranma was lying on the roof gazing up at the stars of the night sky, he sighed for the umpteenth time remembering what happened only a few hours earlier. /I thought with this day the insanity in my life would end, but I guess I'm not that lucky. I really looked forward to be married to Akane she may be a klutz and a terrible cook but at least she doesn't think about me as some kind of prize... and she did look cute in that wedding dress of her's./

A loud bang sounded from inside of the house that was too familiar for Ranma not to recognise /Akane must have also wanted this wedding... no wonder for her it would mean the end of the constant harassment from Kuno and the other perverts not mentioning my other fiancé's and Kodachi.-shrudder- Oh well as pop likes to say what's done it's done. I mean it could have gotten worse./

Ranma would have enjoyed the night sky a bit more if it weren't for the sounds he could hear coming from Akane's room. "Is she crying?" Ranma asked from himself moving closer to her window when he got there he saw that he was right she was laying on her bed crying into her pillow. He knocked on her window but she didn't notice, he tried again and knocked harder but again he wasn't heard. Finally he decided to open and enter it without her permission. "Akane what's wrong?"

"Get lost Ranma!" she answered not even looking up at him.

"Come on tomboy don't tell me that you've gone soft all of a sudden! I won't fall for it!"

"Wasn't the day bad enough yet?" snapped Akane while reaching for her mallet.

"Hey hold it a sec it could have ended worse, the damage in the house can be repaired, and we can have the wedding later."

"Ranma don't you understand? I wanted this wedding I really wanted it... why can't those jerks leave us alone? I had enough from all the craziness I want to have a normal life!" Akane didn't continue, she ran forward and jumped onto Ranma clinging to him with all her might.

"What is it with you Akane and what's with the sweet and innocent act all of a sudden?" he asked not getting what was wrong with her.

"Just stop it Ranma before you get me mad again! I know what you said back at Yusenkyo, and I know that you were serious back there. Do you need something worse to happen before you tell me how you feel? Please for once put your pride to the side and tell me how you feel, I promise I won't laugh at you just tell me how you feel towards me please!"

Ranma was in shock he went stiff as if he just saw a ten-foot tall cat he gulped a few times then he opened his mouth first he wanted to deny everything but when Akane looked up at him with her teary eyes then something clicked in the boy he didn't know why but he had to say it. "Ok ok I admit it I lo..."

"WHAT A HAUL!" yelled Happosai as he landed on the top of Ranma's head along with his evening catch of panties.

Akane's face turned red from anger, partly do to the fact that the perverted master used his chance to grope her chest. "Why you little pervert!" she yelled and tried to hit the perverted martial arts master but that dodged and she got Ranma instead Happosai used his chance and started to raid her wardrobe, this time she got him and the old man left the room through the roof.

After she was done with this Akane fell to her knees and started to weep she looked up at Ranma and suddenly jumped into his arms in a very Shampoo like way She snuggled her face into his chest and started to weep even stronger. "Now what did I do?" asked the shocked martial artist.

"Nothing you jerk just hold me!" she whispered. Ranma's hands were shaking as he lifted them but he managed to put them around Akane. With time he started to ease and he started to get comfortable with the position.

/Why the heck am I so nervous to tell her I mean after Yusenkyo I should know what she feels for me. Today she even would have married me even if I wouldn't love her only to help me get a cure for my curse. Sometimes I can be such a dope! Hey wait a sec I just admitted it to myself! I'm in love with Akane/

After at least half an hour Akane didn't have anymore tears finally loosened her hold on the boy and rested her head on Ranma's chest. "I only wish there would be a way out of this entire mess." She mumbled.

Next morning at Furinkan high everything went normally Ranma and Akane were running to get to class in time and like usually Kuno challenged Ranma and fell. The first class of the day started and just after five more minutes the normal start ended when there was a huge crash in front of the school. Of course everyone raced to the window to find out what happened the school's concrete fence had a huge hole and there was a man standing in the middle of the debris wearing some kind of gi.

"I'm looking for a boy named Ranma Saotome!" yelled the man of course Ranma jumped out on the window and landed in front of him.

"I'm Ranma Saotome!" he answered after landing.

"The name is Au Byebye! Professional killer, and I'm here for revenge against you." Ranma groaned hearing the by now everyday sentence.

"What did I do? I don't even know your name!" he snapped.

"But I know you! Does the name Jusenkyo ring any bells? You know I don't like it when someone blows up a mountain and lets some of the boulders fly at me when I'm right next to one of the cursed springs."

"Hey! Saffron was the one who blew up the mountain not me you creep!" yelled Ranma.

"Details... details you were the one who caused the fight! Now make piece with your gods! By the way I heard that there are some people willing to pay to see you and your father dead." suddenly the stranger raced forward and gave Ranma a punch in the face the poor boy didn't even realize what's going on but he managed to regain his balance and landed several feet away from his opponent.

"Eat THIS! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" he yelled lets just say Ranma was more than shocked when he saw his opponent smiling when he announce the name of his Technique. Then he was even more surprised when he saw that blocking all of his punches with one hand.

"What a dope announcing your attack before you start, you can only impress armatures with this kind of stuff." Ranma growled when hearing this and tried to hit the killer's face but his hand was caught by Au Byebye just before it reached its goal.

"Pitiful!" remarked the man and used the chance to kick Ranma in the ribs. The boy once again regained his balance but even before he had a chance to land his opponent appeared next to him and gave him another kick, sending him on a journey across the air, this time the boy didn't even have time to regain his balance before the next kick came.

"We have to help Ranma or that lunatic will kill him!" yelled Akane. However in that second everyone close to her took a step back. Just then she had a shocking experience, Ranma's attacker appeared in front of her out of nothing.

"I'm warning you girl you're only alive because I don't like to kill women." he disappeared after saying this and gave Ranma another kick and sending him on another trip through the air before returning "But if I hear one more peep you'll die!" Akane was paralysed she couldn't believe how fast this man was she wasn't even able to see his movements, but she couldn't just let Ranma die so she jumped out on the window to help her fiancé.

But before she had the chance to reach the ground she was caught by her throat "So you decided to die!" asked the killer.

"I won't let you hurt my fiancé you bastard!" mumbled Akane.

"I see, your groom can be really proud of you, not many women have the courage to defend their husband-to-bes like you do. You know what I'll make sure that you don't have to watch the other die!" with that said Au Byebye activated a pressure point on Akane's neck causing her to loose conscious.

He placed her on the ground and looked up at the spectators "If anyone even thinks about helping her..." Au Byebye lifted his hand and pulled a finger across his throat. The message was immediately understood and the crowd in the windows disappeared faster than light.

The man turned back to Ranma who by now managed to get up from the ground. His eyes were glowing with fury after he saw Akane on the ground he couldn't control himself anymore. He raced forward giving everything he had even the killer was surprised at the speed and strength of the boy's attack and was forced into the defensive.

"What is it boy are you feeling your end coming closer?" asked Au Byebye while backing.

Ranma gave out a growl and if possible he gave even more strength to his attacks and finally it happened he managed to break through Byebye's defence. Ranma was more than surprised when he saw his opponent smiling.

"Not bad it's been a time since someone actually managed to hit me. I'll show you my techniques for this, but I don't think that you'll enjoy it."

The man lifted one of his arms to his chest, closed his eyes and started to chant Ranma saw his opportunity and attacked but to his shock Au Byebye easily avoided his attack. /Ok this IS scary can that guy read my mind/ asked Ranma from himself seconds later the only thing he was interested in was saving his life.

A huge ball of chi appeared in the killer's hand and Ranma didn't want to find out what that can do. "At least you're strong enough to sense the danger that you're in." he remarked and raised his arm in the air and unleashed the power that he assembled earlier. A chi ray left his hand heading directly towards Ranma.

The boy barely managed to dodge the attack while he gave out a yikes, the ray continued his was blowing up another part of the school's fence. Ranma gulped a few times and decided to give up the Saotome technique known as fast brake and decided to run for it instead, but first he had to get Akane.

Ranma turned around and tried to get to her however he had no chance to dodge Au Byebye's second attack the chi ray's explosion knocked him into some drinking-fountains that were completely trashed and a pillar of water signalled that there was serious water pressure in the pipes, Ranma didn't even have a chance to get up because another chi ray followed the first one that catapulted him against the school wall however the wall couldn't take the pressure of the impact and broke down burying Ranma under the rubbish.

Au Byebye smirked and started to walk towards the rubbish to see if he finished his job there was complete silence in the school nobody dared to move the only thing that could be heard were the killer's footsteps as he moved towards the pile of rubbish under which Ranma could be found.

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

A kendoist was speeding towards the clubhouse of Furinkan high's kendo clubhouse. "Master Kuno Master Kuno there's a killer on the school grounds Saotome has taken him on but I think he's loosing big time!"

"WHAT!" yelled a male voice from inside "No one but me the Great Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high has the right to dispose this world of the evil sorcerer. Lead me to this criminal and I'll force him out from our beautiful school's grounds. I Tatewaki..." (Let's leave Kuno to his blabbing he won't help out.) (Like he had the power or skill)

The killer finally reached the pile of rubbish but from the corned of his eye he saw someone as he tried to get to Akane. Au byebye punched into the air so hard that the pressure swept the boy from his legs but luckily the kid only received minor injuries. "Last warning runt!" mumbled the man and started to dig through the rubbish to make sure that he has killed Ranma. To his shock he couldn't find the boy anywhere the only thing that he found was an injured girl.

"That little runt got away! Oh well I have time sooner or later I'll find him." he looked towards Akane and everyone in the school gasped in fear "I'll let you live... for now." with that said the killer turned around and started to walk away.

Minutes passed but nobody dared to move finally Ranma started to groan she slowly stood up then it hit her he desperately searched for Akane but to his relief she was right there where she saw her the last time and her chest was raising and lowering in a steady rhythm. "Ok I'm in big trouble! This guy is way too strong! He could take on Happosai." she said to no one.

She forced herself to her feet and took Akane from the ground "Akane you stupid tomboy what have you gotten yourself in?"

"Look who's talking you pervert!" mumbled the girl. There were no more words exchanged as Ranma helped her fiancée to get up and the two started to walk towards the nearest clinic.

**About half an hour later**

"Leave this place you shameless criminal or I Tatewaki Kuno will destroy you!" yelled Kuno after he finally reached the scene a bit too late.

"You can quit it Kuno He already kicked Ranma's ass and moved out." informed someone who gathered enough courage to look out on the window.

**Half an hour later**

Two teenagers entered the small building that served as the local doctor's workplace and residence. They were using each other to keep themselves on their feet. The doctor was calmly sipping his tea happy for the short break between treating patients. He rushed into his office room when he heard the door downstairs opening he immediately moved to the door of the waiting room and opened it.

The sight that greeted him was horrible he had the luck to meet Ranma before when he was bearing some bruises but never before has he seen the boy in a state like this, Akane wasn't looking much better she was completely pale and looked as if she could fall unconscious every second. "Could one of you kids please explain it to me what happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story Dr. Tofu. I'll tell you while you treat Ranma."

"But you first better tell me what happened to you I've never seen you this pale." answered the doctor.


	2. Fleeing Weird

**Growing up... again**

I don't own Ranma 1/2

"speech"

/thoughts/

-sounds-

(Author's notes or translations)

**Flashback**

**Chapter 2: Fleeing/Weird**

"You two kids are just pulling my leg right?" asked Dr. Tofu not really believing Akane's story.

"We are NOT joking what's so big about this Au Byebye?" remarked Ranma.

"Don't tell me that you haven't heard about him?" asked the doctor. "You're lucky to be alive this man is the best international assassin! Everyone knows what he's doing but the police simply can't find anyone who would dare to say anything against if there issomeone crazy enoughthen he's as good as deadhim andAu Byebyedoesn't leave any clues he's a real pro, plus killing is his hobby."

"Don't tell me that one of those guys who were scammed by dad has put him on us. I don't believe it!"

"He also said something about Jusenkyo, did you meet him and anger him with something?" asked Akane.

"Not that I know but he was also talking about a mountain being blown up, and about the cursed springs." the boy came to a full stop. "YESSS! Maybe there is a way he probably fell into one of the springs."

"Ranma I don't want to disappoint you but with your luck the guy probably fell into the spring of the drowned T-rex or something like that." answered Akane.

"Yeah guess you're right. We better head home! Doc give me some cold water! I bet that that bastard is waiting for me in front of the dojo."

**At the Tendo's a few minutes later**

"We're home!" called out Akane while pulling off her shoes, and moved to the main room followed by Ranma, the sight that greeted them was disastrous the fence bore a huge hole and the room was in complete disarray, in the middle of this Soun and panda Genma were lying on each other both unconscious but alive.

And it pretty much looked like that both gained quite a number of grey strains of hair the day. "Ok we're out of here!" remarked Ranma. "Get your clothes, and a sleeping bag!"

"What are you talking about Ranma? We can't just leave." snapped Akane.

"But we have to, and call me Ranko I don't want him to find out that I also have a curse if that happens were good as dead."

"Not until father wakes up!" snapped the girl.

"Is your brain too small or something? That guy wants us dead as in dead you know what that means!"

"I know what that mean's you jerk but why do I have to tag along?"

"Because you butted in on a fight between men again and now he also wants to kill you tomboy!"

"What did you call me you pervert?"

"I called you a tomboy you flat chested macho chick!" that did it Akane's brain switched over to kill Ranma mode and from there on there was no return Akane punched him into the face, once twice, then she grabbed the coffee table next to her but luckily the boy had enough self preservation will to avoid being hit by that, the girl swung her weapon a second time and got him in the side and once more Ranma took up in the air on a nice long trip into the koi pound at least now he was already in his girl form.

"Oh man what did I do this time?" mumbled the boy while the steaming girl moved off to her room to get packed for the coming days.

What she didn't know that a certain killer was having lunch at Ucchan's and heard her screaming, as for Ukyo, the girl was barely able to keep from shaking from fear among all the restaurants in Japan the man had to pick hers. Au Byebye stood up and started to walk towards the door throwing the money that he owed her on the counter. "Not bad girl not bad!" he remarked, the poor girl gave out a long sigh and fell to her knees thanking god that she's still alive.

"What are you doing Akane hurry up will ya with the racket you made I wouldn't wonder if that killer would be already on his way here." urged Ranma while adjusting the ungodly sized backpack on his back From the size of it Akane could guess that he was planning to spend a lot of time away from home and she wanted to have anything packed.

"What if I forget something?" she asked.

"Then we'll buy it I have some money... don't even think of telling it to Nabiki she would suck me dry."

"Very funny Ranma we're fleeing from some guy who wants to kill us and you think I'll sit down with my sister to speak about your money do you really think that I'm nuts?"

"Stop blabbing you wanna be girl and start packing you know I kinda hang on my life and if that guy finds us that comes to an end, and you won't be far behind!" Akane wanted to pummel Ranma but he knew that staying around is dangerous and for once kept her anger in line... barely.

Five minutes later two teenagers left the Tendo home with high speed, and just after the first corner they run into disaster. There wasa dog in the middle of the street, anda boy delivering ramen on a bike made a spectacular trick to avoid the canine, but after that he didn't have a chance to avoid Ranma. Thanks to the crash Ranma got splashed with the warm soup. The boy barely had enough time to give out a groan about his bad luck before he saw Au Byebye coming around the corner.

The two teenagers froze like two deers caught in the headlight. A small smile crept onto the killers face as he prepared for his attack. Ranma knew that he'll lose but he was determinet not to make it easy for this monster.

-slpash-

Au Byebye disappeared and in his place a small canary bird appeared sitting in a puddle of cold water with and old lady next to him washing the street with water. Ranma could barely keep himself on his legs from laughing. The dreaded killer the man whom was feared by everyone he fell into the spring of the drowned canary, but Akane remained silent somehow she knew that they are not out of the danger.

She was right the little bird flapped his wings a few times and it was up in the air, Au Byebye continued to flap his wings harder until he looked more like a humming-bird. Then he attacked Ranma's laugh got stuck in the boy's throat, he made it to avoid the attacking bird but barely, and when he turned around he saw a bird sized hole on the fence behind him, and this fence belonged to the Tendo dojo and consisted mostly of bricks and concrete and was at least ten inch thick.

Seconds later the bird came back through the fence again and Ranma 's jaw was on the ground it went through the fence TWICE. "Killer canary! Everyone run for your lives!" shouted the boy while grabbing Akane and starting to run. He hopped up onto roof level and proceeded to run like hell. The only little problem with his idea was that even a normal canary could have kept up with him, and this canary was everything but normal.

Au Byebye whooshed by the boy's head only missing him by centimetres; Ranma made a quick 180-degree turn and ran for it but only a few seconds later the killer was already by his side. /This isn't funny thought the boy If I don't have an idea soon that guy's gonna kill us big time/ he thought while desperately trying to find a way out.

Then he saw the solution in the form of an eternal lost black pig who was currently desperately trying to find Tokyo. /Wow I never thought that there are so many people speaking Japanese in India./ thought the part time pig while walking through the street. Seconds later he felt being lifted up in the air, and he immediately started cursing that he didn't fell into the spring of the drowned cow. Then he realized who the person was.

"Skwee? Kwee?" (Ranma? What the hell are you doing in India?)

"Listen up P-brain! You see that bird over there?" asked Ranma pointing at the killer next to him. Ryoga turned to it, but couldn't believe that his long time rival was fleeing from a little bird, then he saw as this innocent little bird went through a chimney the hard way he reconsidered. I'll throw you at it and you'll cover his eyes while I get away with Akane.

Squee?" (And why should I help you I bet this is the father of another fiancé?)

"And you better do well this guy wants to kill us both!" with that said the boy threw Ryoga at Au Byebye, the killer he wasn't distressed he knew that with his strength he can easily fly through the pig, luckily for Ryoga he wasn't a normal pig, and managed to avoid the deadly hit and get a hold on the bird and proceeded to block his view.

When Ranma saw this he gave more speed hoping to get lost before Au Byebye shakes Ryoga, firstthe birdtook up in the air hoping that the stupid ham is afraid of high places but that didn't get off, then he dived just like a dive-bomber. He was about to pull up again and shake Ryoga off when that ejected the sudden shock made the killer forget about his attempt and that crashed into the ground with high speed leaving behind a huge crater.

When he finally managed to get back to the surface Ranma,Akaneand the pig were long gone.

"Few... That was close remarked Akane Only then did she realize that he head somehow found a comfortable place on Ranma's chest. She immediately turned crimson, and puller herself up, using Ranma's neck for help. Then there was the problem that she was too close to his mouth for her own good, and Ranma's breath made it even harder for her to keep still.

However when they were out of the danger zone and Ranma slowed down she still didn't get out of his hands, until Ranma let got of her and she landed on her backside. "Thanks a lot Ranma you could have at least told me!"

"What is it Akane don't tell me that you like to be carried around like that?" Akane's reaction was completely normal Within seconds she had hermallet in her hand and an unconscious Ranma was laying on the ground next to her.

When the boy came to he found himself on Akane's back while the girl was marchingtowards north away from Tokyo, of course he panicked and fell down from her back and landed right on his head.

"Are you all right?" asked Akane from the dizzy boy.

"Yeah Akane I'm ok I had this totally crazy nightmare, some killer came to town to kill us and we barely got away..." just then Ranma noticed that he was in the middle of a forest.

"Urk!" was the last thing that came from his mouth that day because he went out cold again.

**A week later somewhere in the middle of northern Honshu's forests**

"Here's dinner!" declared Ranma while holding up the rabbit he caught.

"Put it down on that log I already got the fire going!" replied Akane in a happy tone, you almost could suspect that the two are a normal couple on a camping trip but only almost. Several bumps on Ranma's head were signalling the times he crossed onto her side of the tent during the nights.

Most of them however were from this morning, last night was specifically cold and the two teenagers were forced to sleep close to keep each other warm. When Akane woke up in the morning she immediately used her bash first and ask questions later policy. The rest is history.

"I hope you don't plan to add anything from your chemist lab!" answered Ranma forgetting how much he hangs onto his life.

"What was that?"

"What's wrong with wanting to live a long life?"

"What did you say?" asked Akane with her face taking up the usual "Ranma you're dead expression". The boy slowly started to back away in hope to find an escape before it's too late, after Akane gave him a decent amount of pain she stormed off into the forest leaving behind a battered martial artist.

"Me and my big mouth!" muttered Ranma while trying to get up from the ground.

Minutes later Akane was still marching to nowhere there was a huge oak tree in her path it was blocking her way and this was dangerous when she was in such a mood, a cry of anger left her mouth as she punched the innocent plant with full force leaving the imprint of her fist in it's side. Unknown to her the local wanna be noble was on a hunting trip.

In the heat of the hunt his eyes suddenly caught the form of the woman who was "forced" into an "unwanted" marriage after that "mere commoner" defeated him in battle using "treacherous tricks". "Kanna my beloved you have finally managed to escape from that..."

Akane had to fight to keep her lunch where it belonged /Kuno! Of all the places he could have gone he had to pick this forest, but why the hell is he calling me Kanna/

"What the heck are you taking about Kuno? You probably know damn well that Ranma and I have a killer on our ass going home to Tokyo is that last thing that I would do right now!" she answered.

Her answer was a soft laugh followed by the usually rambling "What did that scoundrel Kotaro do to you that you don't even dare to say my name my sweetest Kanna..." at this point the rambling stopped mainly thanks to the fact that Akane was already mad when he started, and she finally decided to end it with a right hook. Seconds later his minions rushed to his side they grabbed him and started to run. "Lord Hieto will be soon back!" yelled one of them in the distance while running.

At the same time Ranma started to get up having recovered from Akane's beating. "I guess I overdid it a bit with the chem lab stuff. BUT SHE STILL OVERREACTED!"

"There you are my dearest husband!" interrupted a female voice. Ranma moved to the side to see what's going on /What the heck is it with this forest I thought were in the middle of nowhere/

Before he could do anything else he was in the female's hug, he saw Akane's smiling face but remembering the way she left he guessed she won't be back for another hour or so. To this came the strange attire she was wearing all this made him uneasy. The girl stood onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his mouth what made Ranma even more nervous. "What the heck are you talking of and what's with the strange clothes?" asked Ranma while looking or different means of escape. Akane was simply waaay too friendly.

"Don't tell me you still didn't get enough of me?" asked the girl. "I could barely stand up in the morning after what we did last night. You really should give your wife some time to recharge!" at this point Ranma's head was beat red, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Ak... Kane Don't you think... Ack!" any further words were silenced when Ranma's skull came into contact with Akane's mallet.

"You pervert I leave the camp for five dammed minutes and I find you with another woman!" yelled anAkane who just arrived at the clearing.

"What the heck are you talking about? HE is MY husband!" yelled the girl who till now was holding Ranma in a tight hug and was trying to pickhim up from the ground.

"Really? Do you know how many women say that thanks to his father?" asked the newcomer Akane.

"What are you talking about he's mine!" yelled the first one.

"Forget it bitch he' smine!" yelled Akane 2grabbing Ranma's shirt and yanking him towards her. At this point the half conscious Ranma realized the fight between the two Akanes is starting to get dangerous for his health. He tried to retreat but it only made it worse for him when he girls turned to him.

"Ok Ranma start talking before my fists start working!" warned Akane 2.

"She's right Kotaru start talking!" warned Akane 1.

"Huh? Kotaru?" asked Akane 2. "Ok Ranma you're in for it!" something similar was Akane 1's reaction even if it was much less violent.

Minutes later a second male moved into the camp being loured there by the sounds of the year's biggest Ranma bashing. Both girls came to a dead stop when they saw him. "Kotaru?" asked Akane 1. She then looked at the other boy who was laying battered at her feet. The two looked so alike that she could hardly believe it. Suddenly the world became very dizzy to her, and then everything went black.

**Minutes later**

"Now this is really ridiculous," declared Akane "You guys look completely like we do. If I didn't knew better I would have said that that girl on your shoulder is me."

"The same here, I thought I'm seeing double when I saw you and my wife hitting that poor boy... what was his name again." asked the man walking next to her.

"It's Ranma!" Moaned the form who was laying on Akane's shoulder.

"You know Ranma it would be high time you got on your feet we didn't hit you that hard." she said.

"Did you ever try how it feels when two macho chicks use you as a punching bag?" his answer was a growl but for once Akane managed to keep her anger in line, she can hit him when they get to the village that the other boy was talking about.

"How far is your village?" asked the girl.

"Not that far don't worry." answered the boy leading her. When they entered the village Akane thought that she landed in a museum everything was like in a medieval village. To this came the fact that she saw someone she thought to know very well. "What! Happosai here?" she asked staring at the old man.

"What are you talking about?" that's the village monk he's a nice guy.

"This is spooky!" murmured the girl to herself.

"You can say that again!" remarked Ranma from her shoulder.

"If you feel good enough for commenting then you probably can also walk! So get off!" with that she threw Ranma onto the ground and continued her was, the boy fought himself on his feet but barely managed to stand on them the with one daring move he started to follow his fiancé.

The other boy who looked completely like Ranma entered one of the houses with his wife still resting on his shoulder the other two followed. When they entered the house their jaws fell to the ground. "This is not spooky..." started Akane not able to finish her sentence.

"This is plain weird!" finished Ranma for her. Sitting on front of them was a man who looked just like Soun Tendo next to him a perfect Kasumi imitation and the two that led them here looked completely like they did with the only exception that they were not engaged but married, and everyone was in medieval attire.

(The idea to this chapter came from one of the anime episodes except forAu Byebye'scanary curse)


	3. A wet adventure

**Growing up... again**

"speech"

/thoughts/

-sounds-

(Author's notes or translations)

**Flashback**

Sorry about the really late update but I had a serious case of writers block I dumped the festival idea several times and picked up again, then came the idea with a group of television men visiting the strange village that got stuck in the middle ages etc. Once again I'm really sorry for the very late update.

**Chapter 3: A Wet adventure**

"I see so you're hiding from this Au Byebye." answered the man looking just like Soun Tendo.

"We'd really appreciate if you could give us a place to live for a short time our supplies are starting to dwindle and going into town to re-supply is too dangerous." answered Akane.

"And could you tell us what's up with all the strange things around here the entire village is just like the ones in the history books. I mean hello were in the twenty first century here!" added Ranma.

"We could ask the same from you!" interrupted the Nabiki like girl who just entered the house. "From which province did you come from I've never met so strange people like you before."

"Don't tell me that you think we're strange? Almost every person in the country runs around in stuff like we!" answered Ranma. "Did the guys back at the end of the feudal era forget about this village or what?"

"At the end of which era?" asked the Soun like man. "... Whatever! Considering that you two are in quite a predicament I'll let you live with us for some time. My name is Akimaru. The girl on my left is Asami." he sad gesturing towards the girl who looked just like Kasumi. "The one who just entered is Naoko, she's my middle daughter. And I you already met Kanna."

"She's your youngest!" finished Ranma. "This is creepy your family completely like Akane's. The next ting I'll figure out will be that Asami is the mother figure for you guys and Naoko is a class A merchant and blackmailer."

"Ranma!" snapped Akane and prepared to bash him.

"Well actually he's right!" interrupted the man.

Akane's eyes went wide "I don't believe it!"

"Err... there's one more thing!" interrupted Ranma. "You see my father is quite probably the most sloppiest and by far the most stupidest martial artist in the world."

"And?" asked Akimaru.

"For starters he tried to teach me cat-fu with the pit of cats approach..." the middle-aged man's face went horrid. "...and we also visited Jusenkyo." finished Ranma.

"Jusenkyo?" asked the Nabiki like girl. "What's that place?"

"A valley full of cursed springs." answered Ranma.

"You fell into one of them right?" asked Kotaru who was busy treating his wife.

"Me and my father! So do me a favour to keep cold water away from me. It turns me into a girl till I get into contact with hot water."

"And your father?" asked Asami.

"He turns into a fat panda!" replied both Ranma and Akane at the same time.

The family couldn't believe what they just heard. Kotaru's mouth hung wide open "C...c...could it be..."

"T...that the lucky panda was y...your father!" continued Akimaru.

"What lucky panda?" asked Akane.

"Well about half a year ago a fat panda came down the river, it was always holding up signs with writing on it to talk to us." answered the head of the family.

"Yeah he was the one who actually made us confess and not much after that he disappeared me and Kanna got married." added Kotaru.

"If he was constantly eating and grumbling about being hungry then he was pop all right!" answered Ranma getting worried. "Akane we better get ready to run!" he whispered to the girl sitting next to him.

"They aren't looking like they are preparing to maim us yet so lets hope they are not mad." whispered Akane back.

"If that's the case were more than happy to give you a home!" said Akimaru.

"Yeah without him we'll be still fighting!" agreed Kotaru his wife letting out a moan signalling that she's starting tom come back to consciousness.

"Well then it's settled you are welcome into the village!" declared Akimaru.

"Thank you!" said both teenagers bowing in respect.

A few days have passed since that and the still not confessing pair settled down. It was close to sunset and for once Ranma really felt at peace he also realized what huge mistakes he made when dealing with his father. /I should have ditched the old man years ago the only thing he got me into was trouble and more trouble./ he grumbled while performing his kata. /I could have avoided a LOT of fiancées and problems including a certain killer/ he thought while punching into the air with grace and blocking an imaginary attack from the side.

/But then again I wouldn't have met Akane she may be a tomboyish klutz with the temper of a trained war-dog, but she can be real cute at times./ Ranma though while he continued with his performance listening the work-song that came from the fields, about half of the village was there plating this years rice. With Akane once again trying to prove how strong she is. She didn't listen to all the warnings that she got, that she should be resting with the others so her muscles can relax from the hard work that she did in the morning. /She's the one who didn't listen I bet that she won't be able to sleep from pain all night. Well it's her problem/ he thought while reaching the end of his exercise.

Ranma calmly breathed out to relax his lungs and walked into the house of his host he only found Asami in there who was busy with making dinner Ranma couldn't keep from shuddering the girl was just to similar to Kasumi. "You must be very good in martial arts Kotaru is the only one who I saw trying difficult kata's like the one you did."

"Really thanks! Umm... do you know where I could find lake or stream? I really need to wash!"

"That way!" answered Asami pointing in the direction of the nearby lake.

"Thanks see ya!" with that said Ranma grabbed some of his clothes and moved out.

An entire hour passed Akane returned to the hut after the villagers finally convinced her to rest. Her muscles were hurting and she could barely wait to lie down. But that didn't help her at all it wasn't because of the hard futon she had no problem with sleeping on the ground or any other hard surface, it was that her body wasn't able to stop after the much work she did.

"It's even worse when I'm sitting!" she declared jumping back onto her feet.

"Don't tell me the others didn't warn you! Take a walk in the forest and I'll warm up some water for you the soak should help!" answered Asami.

"Is there some place you would suggest?" asked Akane.

"Try the lake it's not too far and the scenery is beautiful!" answered the older girl, Akane immediately left after saying goodbye it was then that Asami remembered something.

"Oh my isn't Ranma taking a bath at the lake?" she ran out to stop the other girl but it was too late. "Oh well it isn't that bad they are engaged so there won't be a problem if she would see him."

Akane was walking across the forest in a slow pace enjoying the beauties of nature she always like to get out of the cities' concrete jungle, and see nothing except for forests, fields and mountains without a single house on them.

Unknown to her not much distance from her Ranma got into the lake after washing his dirty clothes. He felt as the cold, wet substance triggered his curse and once again he became a she. /I'll never get used to this/ he grumbled silently while trying to find a good spot to sit down. After he was done with that he proceeded to wash herself not knowing that she was being watched.

/What rare wondrous beauty/ thought the neighbourhood Kuno double watching him from behind the bushes.

"No! I have to stay true to my beloved Kanna! But still watching never hurt anyone!" there was only one little problem the kid forgot the number one rule of all peeping toms! Don't get caught! The boy accidentally stepped on a branch which broke into several pieces with a loud snap.

Ranma-chan immediately jumped out of the water and charged at the direction from which the noise came from the Kuno copy tried to retreat but he was just too slow and Ranma got him before that could make a getaway. "You are supposed to be an honourable samurai while you are peeping on others while they are taking a bath?" yelled Ranma aiming a punch for the soon to be dead guy's head but that managed to move to the side in time.

"I've never seen you before wondrous beauty! May I inquire your name?" asked the man, now Ranma was fuming she lifted her fist and fired. The guy flew trough the air from the power of the punch and slammed against a tree. He barely had time to dodge Ranma's kick that broke the trunk of the tree in question in two.

"Try to spy on me once again and you're dead!" she yelled.

"How dare you threaten the mighty Hieto!" Ranma had enough of her admirer and kicked him off into the sky.

It was now that Ranma finally realized the she's naked. But she didn't really care in her eyes even her female body was the body of a male despite the differences.

/So much for having a nice long soak/ she thought while stepping next to the small fireplace that she built before getting into the water there was a small bowl of water hanging over it that by now became warm thanks to the fire that was burning happily under it she grabbed it and poured over her head and once more she became a he. After he was done with this important procedure Ranma moved off to the side of the forest towards the bush that he used to hide his clothes.

At the same time Akane moved into the clearing seeing the beautiful clear water she couldn't help it she had to take a dip and the water. To her joy the lake was so shallow that her head would be most probably over the water so her not being able to swim wasn't a problem. She moved into another bush to take off her clothes completely missing the small fireplace with the fire still going and the wet clothes that were drying on one of the lower branches.

Seconds later Ranma moved back into the clearing and got the wet clothes from the branch to take them back to the hut, he was about to put out the fireplace when he heard the sound of another branch snapping from the forest. /The lunatic is back again/ he though while moving out to investigate.

Just as he left Akane moved out of the bushes once again missing a obvious signs that someone is in close. She eased herself into the water completely forgetting that cold water is the last thing that her tired muscles need. Inside of the forest Ranma was looking out for the guy who just spied on him while bathing but instead of him he found a deer.

"Damn I'm staring to get paranoid from all the people after me!" he grumbled and turned around to make his way back to the clearing. He just took a couple of steps when he heard Akane's scream coming from the direction of the lake.

/Not again/ the thought taking off with full speed while trying to figure it out what she got into again /She found someone peeping on her? Naw would be too common! A wolf attacked her? I don't think so she would have malleted the poor thing without thinking! Au byebye found her? No he would wait till he can kill us at once. Another crazed lord decided to marry her? That's an option/

When Ranma reached the lake he saw Akane's clothes on the shore and groaned. /How stupid can she get/ he mentally screamed jumping into the water. He soon found her under the water clutching to one of her legs that was obviously cramped while trying to stand on or move towards with the help of the other one, and panicking at the same time.

Ranma swam over to her and tried to pick her up but he received a fist into his face from the still panicking girl. He tried again and this time he managed to avoid Akane's punch. The girl immediately stiffened when she felt someone grabbing her and lifting her up. When her vision finally cleared and she came out of her berserked state she noticed that she was in Ranma's hands this wasn't a big problem but the clothing she wore equalled zero now this WAS a problem.

"What do you think you're doing you pervert! I'm NAKED!" she hollered.

"So you would have preferred if I left you to drown?" countered Ranma. At this the girl immediately became silent. Ranma used his chance and started to move towards the shore of the lake "Geez tomboy how on earth can you be so stupid to take a cold bath with your muscles completely exhausted?" he grumbled.

"Don't call me tomboy you stupid pervert!" yelled the girl, the other one simply groaned partly because her fiancée's thanks partly because it was now that she noticed that her curse once again worked perfectly.

"Hey who's stupid you were the one who went for a dip in your state! If I wouldn't have been around you would have drowned!" snapped Ranma.

Akane didn't answer to this knowing too well that Ranma was right, but her head still was beat red from embarrassment and after the dip in the cold water her body was barely able to follow her orders even the ones that were commanding her arms to cover herself as good she can were refused by her limbs.

Then she saw Ranma as moved his eyes towards her thighs "What are you doing you pervert!" she snapped.

"What do you think I'm doing? You almost drowned because your thigh got cramped!" answered Ranma.

"I know that but why are you looking at it!" yelled Akane when she saw her reaching forward she almost panicked. "Don't even think about it! I'm not one of those crazy fiancée's who would let you..."

When Akane saw the way Ranma looked back at her she didn't dare to continue "Will you cut it out already you stupid tomboy! I'm only planning to give you a massage so you can at least get dressed before I take you back! Or would you prefer if I did it for you? Or would you prefer it even more to be taken back like this?" she yelled at her his tone carried a warning that made her scared she didn't wanted to admit it but for the first time she was a little afraid of Ranma. "BEsides! If I wanted a girl who would act as a sub-servant I could have simply gone to Ukyo or Shampoo and let one of the guys who kidnapped you keep you!"

Akane completely froze she didn't know what could have made her react the way she did but silently she had to agree that the part time girl was right in this case. "I'm sorry!" she whispered barely loud enough for Ranma to hear.

"It's all right!" answered Ranma the warning tone that he used before completely missing from her speech.

"Ranma could you do one thing for me?"

"What?" asked Ranma once again getting impatient.

"Don't call me stupid tomboy!"

"I'll try but it's hard to give up old habits." he answered in a much softer tone. "Now relax I won't do anything improper." Akane nodded timidly and laid her head on the ground.

"But I swear If you try anything!"

"I would prefer to be a boy when I do that!" countered Ranma with the usual arrogant smile on her face.


	4. The solution sorta

**Growing up... again**

"speech"

/thoughts/

-sounds-

(Author's notes or translations)

**Flashback**

Hi guys I'm back Again and I'm finished with the story's prologue. By the time you finish the chapter you'll understand what the story's title means. From now on I'll be slowly going through the lives of our two heroes, in other wordsbe prepared for funny stuff! If anyone has a good idea for the story contact me.

**Chapter 4: The solution... sorta**

Akane couldn't believe how gentle Ranma was she was sure that her face was beat red and schooled herself why she didn't ask her fiancé to retrieve some of her clothes so she can at least cover some of her body. Soon she forgot all of these problems as she surrendered herself to Ranma's ministrations. /Akane keep your head out of the gutter! ./ she repeated over and over.

When Ranma moved over to her other thigh she could barely keep from returning her attention. /Bad girl what are you thinking about! ./ screamed her mind over and over with not much success.

Finally after five more minutes Ranma finished with her massage, and Akane let out a sigh of relief then her blush multiplied when she noticed that her sigh sounded a bit disappointed. This was proved by the part time girl's smug smile. "So you liked it?" asked Ranma with a grin on his face. For once Akane was speechless she wanted to hit him on the head, but malleting her within ten minutes after she saved her life would be not only mean but plain hideous. She slowly got up feeling that her muscles once again ready to comply to her wishes and covered herself once she noticed that she forgot about this little thing.

"I'll get dressed and then we can go back." she blurted out and disappeared in the bushes.

Asami was starting to get worried by the time the two arrived back at the village. "I'm sorry I know I'mj really late." started Akanebowing deeply several times.

"You had to bath in the lake!" asked the part time girl on Akane's side"What is it did you loose something?" he added after noticing how stiiff the girl was.

"Watch your mouth Ranma!" warned Akane. "You may have saved my life but I still have the right to hit you when you insult me!"

"Come on tomboy can't I make a joke?" it was when those words left Ranma's mouth that she realized her mistake, she ran but too son her escape came to a stop as Akane's mallet crashed down on her head. "I'm sorry! All right? Now get that mallet from my head! Will ya?"

"Oh before I forget Akane I prepared your hot bath!" informed Asami, she saw the girl shiver at the word bath. "Umm... did I say something bad?" she asked noticing Akane's horrid face.

"Well a certain t..." Ranma stopped a second and looked at Akane's weapon "...as I said a certain turbulent girl almost got herself killed when she took a cold bath with aching muscles."

"So that's what you call that. I'd rather say she's a bit tomboyish." answered Asami, "I think you would like to have some of the hot water she said handing Ranma a washbowl of water.

Ranma smirked when he heard Asami's remark in fact he was barely able to keep from laughing. Akane looked at him with wary eyes as if trying to decide if she should whack him across the head again or not. Ranma desperately plastered a neutral face and poured the bowl of hot water over his head to reverse his curse. "Much better!" he declared plastering his happy face, it worked, for now he was safe from Akane's wrath.

That evening Akane was barely able to move because of her aching muscles, and even if she wouldsucceedto move someone would immediately stop her. "Damn it!" she mumbled "It hurts like if I lost a fight!"

"But at least it means that you'll be all right!" answered Asami.

"Yeah Kasumi...I mean Asami is right you could have died this afternoon! Do you get that?" asked Ranma.

"I know that!" snapped the girl.

"Then shut up already and try to relax or it'll get worse."

"But it hurts!" whined Akane.

"I can't help ya you're the one who always wanted to be treated as a strong martial artist!" Akane fought to keep back from yelling at Ranma and thanks to some miracle she was sucessful.

"Well I am a girl by all means so I keep the right to complain!" she answered.

"Then do me a favour and don't mallet me when you think that I'm taking away your fights because I take on the guys who can easily beat you."

"I'm more than able to take care of myself!" declared Akane.

"Like when you were under water in the lake?" asked Ranma. "Akane can you remember the time whenwe faced the dojo destroyertogether, and when I was fighting with Saffron I would have never defeated him without your help." Akane nodded not really getting what he meant. "You have to let others help you! Even I would have sometrouble surviving on my own dammit and I can kick almost everybody's ass!"

Akane stared at Ranma not knowing what she should say to this it was almost like a shock for her when Ranma admitted that even for him it would be hard to live on his own. She didn't have any trouble with him till she figured out that he's not a girl like she first assumed. In fact they were on the best way to become friends, but when she figured out that he's a boy she thought that he's just like the others after her.

To this came the fact that her and Ranma's father were always plotting to get them to be together so they can force them to marry so they never really had the chance to talk till now. "Maybe Au byebye was a blessing in disguise." she mumbled to herself. /Ever since we were forced to flee from home our fathers weren't around to disturb us and we had the chance to talk about things calmly... at least more or less. /

Akane was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Ranma lay down next to her one HER futon. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ranma!" she half yelled trying to push him onto the ground but she didn't have much success.

"Don't worry Akane I won't do nothing I'm just a bit tired."

"Then lay down on yours!" snapped the girl.

"You're on it!" countered Ranma.

"Then get lost!"

"Get lost yourself! Tomboy!" a ferocious roar could be heard across the village as Akane sent Ranma on a nice long air trip trough the roof of the hut.

Next morning Kanna slowly slid open the door of her father's home, "I heard what happened to Akane and I thought that you could use some herbs." She called out. Ranma and Akane couldn't really imagine why but the rest of the family became horrid. As the girl started to pack out the stuff she brought they learned why she completely mixed up every plant and even brought some poisonous ones.

Then Ranma's eyes spotted a certain mushroom that was very similar to one that made him trouble some time ago. "Isn't that one of those mushrooms of ages?" he asked.

"Yeah! I think you're right!" agreed Akane. Trying to find a more comfortable position to sit and failing badly, since her muscles were hurting like hell.

Ranma picked up the mushroom and inspected it more carefully he was about to smell it when Akimaru jumped on him. "Don't eat it It'll turn you into a little kid!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about that's just an edible mushroom!" countered Kanna.

"I think I have an idea with it!" remarked Ranma.

Akane went horrid when she saw the look in Ranma's eyes "Oh no Ranma don't even think of it!" she yelled.

"Do you have any better idea how to settle this mess with the killer? By the way we would be rid of our suitors forever."responded the boy.

"Umm... actually. No! I guess you're right." answered Akane.

"Then it's settled we'll grow some mushrooms and eat them Au byebye is after two teens not primary school kids." Akane groaned she didn't like the idea at all but she had to agree that his is the best idea that they have.

"All right! I'm in!" she said not so much enthusiasm.

"You really think I like it any better than you?" asked Ranma.

**Several days later in Nerima**

Two shadows raced into the Tendo dojo with one of them carrying a plate of mushrooms. "Don't you think that we should have eaten a mushroom before coming here." asked one of them.

"I though that we should talk to our parents before doing anything, maybe Canary man gave up by now." answered the other.

"And what if he didn't? What would we do them Ranma?"

"You mean if he found us? Die what else!"

"And that's why I'm going to eat one!" answered Akane.

"Don't forget we can't become older than eight! I don't want him to recognise us!"

"Don't worry I'm not stupid Ranma!"

"Just shut up and eat!"

"All right, all right! But I don't want to become a baby!" answered Akane measuring the mushrooms, and soon she give out a happy squeal and grabbed a mushroom that was exactly 7.9 cm big. She picked it up and was about to place it into her mouth but Ranma snatched it from her hands.

"On no! Don't even think about it I'll have to eat a bigger one than you!" interrupted Ranma.

"And why is that?" asked Akane.

"I want to be the older one!"

"That's too bad! Now give that mushroom back!"

"Forget it tomboy that's mine!"

"What did you call me you pervert!" responded Akane not so quietly.

Ranma was about to munch down the mushroom when Akane's punch reached him and he was catapulted across the dojo and slammed against the wall. As for the mushroom in his hand that got squashed on the wall.

"Great going Akane!" he yelled. Not even a second later they heard a crash coming from the garden as a certain killer moved in on it's pray. The two teenagers jumped onto the mushrooms with the speed of a lighting and devoured the first one they could get into their hands.

The wall of the dojo was blasted to smithereens and aAu byebyeentered but he found nothing but two infants. "Damn it I would have betted that I heard those two!" cursed a certain killer before exiting.

The two kids almost fell onto each other in relief when they saw that Au byebye is retreating, and turned back to the problem at hand. Both were trying to find the biggest mushroom, and Akane was successful it was quite a bit shorter than the first one not much bigger than five centimetres but it had to do and she was sure of one thing she never again wanted to wear diapers.

Once again she was about to bite into the mushroom when Ranma attacked snatching it from her hand, she immediately returnedRanma's favourtrying to retrieve the little grey delicacy while Ranma continued to back in a spiral by the time Akane noticed it was too late and Ranma countered. Too bad that he wasn't fast enough and shemanaged toget out of the Hiryu-shoten-ha's way, but her hand didn't and the strong winds ripped the mushroom from it.

Both kids jumped up into the air to grab it but when Akane saw that Ranma would be the one to reach their goal first she kicked him in the rear. At the same time the boy stretched out his hand to grab the mushroom and thanks to the extra boost he got instead of grabbing it he knocked it high up in the air.

Ranma cursed while starting to fall back to the ground and watched as the mushroom disappeared in the sky as it was moving into medium earth orbit.

Now there were only two mushrooms that were suitable for Ranma and Akane. Both were four centimetres big. They didn't like it but it was better than nothing. Both eyed the others mushroom thinking that that was bigger so they agreed to exchange them. After this they hungrily ate their mushrooms and within seconds they turned into four year old kids.

TRanma and Akanecarefully searched for any bigger mushrooms but they weren't lucky. Finally Ranma decided to give up the hopeless exploration. "Let's throw the rest out I don't want out favourite killer to find out!" he suggested Akane nodded to this and Ranma turned around to grab the plate, but he stopped when he saw that Akane uncertainly stepped in front of him.

"Umm... Ranma there is one thing I want to ask." She started somewhat uncertainly.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Ranma. He didn't want to admit but with Akane looking like a little girl he didn't have a that big need to tease her.

"Ya know considering that there may be some other crazy guys like Kuno out there I'm sure that one of them would declare himself my protector."

"And?" asked Ranma not getting where she was going.

"Well I also kinda like you and I wonder if we could stay engaged and marry when we get old enough."

Ranma flushed deep red after hearing this "Well I err... ummm... you see..." he tried to get his foot out of his mouth but just like any other male Saotome he didn't have much success.

"Now really Ranma you saw me naked and something like this embarrasses you?" asked Akane, the boy merely nodded to this. "Just say yes or no!" urged Akane while hiding a mallet behind her back. Just in case.

"Well yeah I also kinda like you. It would be nice to stay engaged!" he blurted out. Seconds later the sound of a mallet hitting the dojo floor could be heard across the building.

Akane raced forward and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, the boy didn't know what to do so he simply stood there. He was lucky that right now Akane's body was on the development level of a four-year-old kid otherwise there would be quite a load of blood coming out of his nose.

Suddenly the beautiful moment was interrupted by a shriek of terror. Akane and Ranma jumped apart and looked at Soun Tendo who was lying at the entrance of the dojo crying because of what he saw. Finally her daughter saw things his way. However there was the problem that both she and her fiancé were four-year-old kids. In other words he didn't know whether to cry in happiness, or sorrow.

Soon the sound of several people running towards them could be heard and within a few seconds the entire Tendo family plus one Genma Saotome. Seconds laterseveral thumps could be heard as their yaws came into contact with the floor. "What the heck happened with you two?" asked Nabiki.

"This is our answer to Au byebye! Now could you quit it with the gawking?" responded Ranma. He barely finished his sentence when he felt someone grabbing his hand and starting to pull him towards the guest room.

"Tendo! I'm taking my boyon a training trip I'll be back after ten years so he can fulfil his obligation." Not much time after Genma finished his sentence he felt a foot connect with his face. The foot in question belonged to no other than Ranma. Using his father's temporally dazed state the boy freed himself from the part time panda's hand and jumped to the ground and was ready to fend off any of his father's attacks.

"Forget it old man I already have enough fiancés I don't need another load of them!" snapped Ranma Jr.

"What are you talking about boy? You need to be trained! Look at yourself it's for your best!" answered Genma. Ranma's answer was a kick aimed for his father's head, and so the little father son conflict turned into a street fight.

There was only one slight problem, thanks to the fact that Ranma lost the strength of his adult body he wasn't strong enough to bring down his father anymore, but for that he got so much faster that the old man had no chance to hit him, and soo the all day long fight begun.

**Several hours later on the other side of town**

Kuno was relaxing in the garden of his home with a half finished poem resting in front of him. "Ah what beautiful day it is! It reminds me of the my fierce tigress Akane wonder what she's doing right now..." high above a certain mushroom started it's re-entry into Earth's atmosphere after it did several laps around the planet. "...what stupid question! What else can she think of but me!" the mushroom was continuing to loose height and thanks to the little visit into outer space it was just right, nice and crispy.

Kunocontinued rattling not knowing that within a few minutes he'll receive the fright of his life. Thanks to the fact that he had been at it for hours the world's by farstupidest samurai got tired. The mushroom meanwhile continued its approach.

Kuno stood up from his chair and started to yawn while stretching, of course he did all this in a noble way. The mushroom by now has locked onto its target. Kuno continued to yawn. The orbital food reached the city limits of Nerima, but there wasn't a single person who would have guessed what kind of trouble would come out of this.

Tatewaki Kuno was more then surprised when he felt something invade his mouth, the force of the mushroom's fall was so strong that it promptly went down his throat. After this it took only a couple of seconds for the mushroom's effect to start. The only problem was that the delusional boy never noticed that he was transformed into a kid.


	5. Kidergaten Dreams

**Growing up... again**

"speech"

/thoughts/

-sounds-

(Author's notes or translations)

**Flashback/Scene change**

I'm back again with another chapter and finally reached the main part of the story. Hope you'll enjoy, please review.

**Chapter 5: Kindergarten dreams**

"You want us to go WHERE?" asked Ranma not believing his ears.

"Son if we are going to stay then you'll have to go there." answered Genma /Of course he won't go for it! ./ he continued silently

"No way in hell will I go to one of those places!" snapped the boy.

"Well for one your solution to the killer problem does have some major side effects, as in you and Akane running around as four year old kids." interrupted Nabiki. "Secondly, I had to pull all my strings to make some changes on your records so you two are now officially in kindergarten age."

"So how much do I owe you?" asked Ranma half-heartedly.

"Nothing for now!" answered the mercenary girl.

"Great!" mumbled the boy trying to figure out how things got so bad for him. /If I stay then I'll have to go to that house of bed wetters, and if I'll go I'll have another hundred fiancée's by the time pop brings me back, and I'm back where I started! To boot Nabiki probably plans to sell me somewhere probably to some circus! Things are just getting better and better! Next thing I'll find out will be that he engaged me toan alien! ./

**Somewhere around Pluto**

"XZT964 have you found your fiancé yet?"

"No father I searched the entire Earth but I couldn't find Saotomeor his father anywhere!" answered the female extraterrestrial.

(Of course the talk has been translated)

**Back to earth**

Ranma was thinking about his option about five minutes by now and still he didn't get one bit closer to get an answer. "Would you speed up already Saotome? I don't have all day!" urged Nabiki.

"All right all right I'll go..." he answered. Ranma was awaiting one of his father's stupid speeches after this so he was more than surprised that his old man was silent. In fact he didn't even move a muscle for some time nowand was staring at something behind him.

Ranma noticed that his father started to get pale but he just couldn't get it why. "Ok Genma what did you do with our son this time?" asked a female voice.

"Dear I..." Genma couldn't finish because his wife's sword came within an inch of his throat.

"You're lying!" yelled Nodoka.

"Hey I didn't even get started!" countered Genma.

"I think I have to check some things so I better get going." excused Nabiki while quickly moving towards the door. When she left the room she pulled out a remote control and activated the room's "security" camera.

"Mom, dad a friend of mine asked me to help with his homework so I gotta go." said Ranma also moving towards the door, knowing quite well that things could get hairy he stayed close.

"Start talking husband!" commanded Nodoka.

"I swear I have nothing to do with the killer on Ranma! I swear!"

"The what on Ranma?" yelled the now frantic mother.

"I can explain dear!" pleaded Genma knowing quite well that he's in trouble.

"Start talking husband!" answered Nodoka. Genma shuddered knowing quite well that no matter what he says form now on he'll get a big beating.

**A few days later**

"Oh joy!" called out Ranma when the Nerima Nursery School came into his view. It was a large building with pictures of playing children painted on it's sides and was surrounded by a park filled with playground toys all this surround by a high fence to keep the children from going on too long expeditions of course these also bore forms that looked like toys and other stuff little kids like, in other words it was the last place Ranma would go.

"Would you rather be somewhere with you father?" asked Akane.

"Guess you're right!" answered the boy finding it strange that he didn't have a single fight with Akane lately.

"Come on Ranma cheer up a bit! It's not an everyday thing when someone has the chance to start his life from the beginning." remarked Kasumi who was escorting them.

"Whoopee!" answered the boy.

"Really Ranma it's not that bad! You know at least here we can talk without risking to be married within the next half hour." reasoned Akane with not much luck.

"You still don't get it do you Akane. How the heck will I train with those dammed teachers all over the place! They'll flip out from the simplest warm up kata!"

"Come on Ranma can you think of anything else than martial arts?" asked Akane.

"Do you know how weak I got thanks to using those mushrooms? I don't feel well in this body I need to train!" answered the boy.

"You're so stupid try to have some fun Ranma we can train in the evening!"

"Forget it Akane I'm not training with you! I don't fight girls!"

"Really Ranma! Well you better start because I'll pound you into the ground." yelled Akane trying to punch the boy, Ranma managed to avoid a couple of them and block the others, however before things could get bloody Kasumi decided to interfere. She grabbed Ranma and lifted him into the air away from Akane.

"Now is that any way to behave on your first day?" she asked tenderly from the two. However a certain girl was too far-gone and used Ranma's temporally immobility to place two punches on his face. "Now really Akane that was not nice!" schooled Kasumi.

"But he still thinks that I'm weak!" whined the girl.

"Akane you can be so weak-headed sometimes. He doesn't wants to hit you because he likes you!" reasoned Kasumi.

"But he knows that I won't get stronger if I don't have anyone to fight with!" yelled Akane.

"I'm sure that you can find a good way to train without hitting each other." answered Kasumi while starting to walk towards the entrance of the nursery again.

"Are you joking Akane would never go for something like that!" snapped Ranma.

"I'm sure you two will be able to make it out." answered Kasumi "But remember no fighting here! Ok?"

"All right mumbled the two kids!"

From Ranma's point of view the inside of the nursery was much worse. The walls of the main hall were filled with pictures of various pictures that his brain filed under too fluffy and for the first time in his life he really felt sick because of the things he saw. /And I'll spent most of my time here for the next two years! ./ screamed his brain making him feel even worse.

Five minutes and the usually procedures later he and Akane were standing in a huge room to his immense joy the place looked less corny than the entrance area. "So what should we do?" he asked from the girl next to him.

"I dunno, lets look around maybe we can find some way to amuse ourselves." she replied.

**Outside of the Nursery**

"Nay! Nay! This cannot be happening to Tatewaki Kuno! Such treachery! The Blue Thunder will smite the vile sorcerer Saotome for this!" hollered a young Kuno while trying to avoid what he described a fate worse than death.

"But Master Kuno I can't do a thing about it! As long you have a child's body there's nothing you can do!" answered Sasuke.

"How dare thee! Thou master shall smite thee for this insult!" hollered Kuno, he raised his wooden sword and brought it down on the loyal ninja's head. The weapon worked perfectly and the ninja was out cold.

"You know this is kinda fun." remarked Ranma blushing a bit from embarrassment while adding another building brick to the castle that he and Akane were building.

"I told you, It won't be that bad!" answered Akane with a smile.

However there was trouble brewing in one of the near corners of the homeroom. "Hey boss! Who are the new kids?"

"Who cares but I think we should introduce ourselves anyway!" answered the biggest one in the group. "Genta! Call them over, the two better learn who's the boss around here!"

"Yes! Sir!" answered one of the kids and walked of into Ranma and Akane's direction.

The bit too young couple continued it's the joyful game not noticing the other kid that was walking to them till he opened his mouth. "Hey you two newbies! The commander wants to see you!"

"And who's that commander?" asked Ranma smugly.

"The human version of Godzilla! Now stop your mouth and start your feet or I'll fill your mouth with my fist!"

Ranma carefully checked the room to find the two adults who should be looking after them, they were in the middle of a chat, but considering that it was still early and the normal daily activities didn't get started yet he couldn't accuse them of anything. /Good I've got a free way to use my arsenal if necessary./ "Get lost, if your "commander" wants to play big guy then he better moves his sorry ass over." answered Ranma.

"You don't get it do you newbie? You're just messing with the strongest man around!" warned Genta.

"I think it's more like the biggest wanna be thug don't you think? Now beat it!" replied Ranma while turning to Akane. "Let's go Akane were wasting time with this crazed guy!"

"Looks like you two need to lean it the hard way!" interrupted a third voice.

"Forgive me commander looks like these two don't know their place!" beseeched Genta.

"Shut up you moron! So you think that you're a tough one?" asked the newcomer.

Ranma stared at the boy in front of him trying to hold back a laugh. "What a show-off! Do me a favour and beat it you're polluting the air."

The guy in front of Ranma couldn't believe it, he was way bigger than Ranma and from comparing their sizes he could easily beat up the new kid. At least that's what the boy thought not knowing about Ranma's background. "How dare you, you little bed-wetter! Do you know whom you're talking to?" he roared. "I'm the big boss here! I'm eviler than Darth Vader and I'm cruller than a tyrannosaurus-rex!"

Ranma was barely able to hold back a chuckle /And I thought that I was overconfident. / "Listen up lid why don't you scram before you get hut!"

"What did you say?" hollered the kid. "I'm Toshiro! The strongest man around! I'll kick your sorry ass for this." he lifted his hand and tried to hit Ranma but the boy easily dodged.

/I'll better be careful. / thought Ranma /He may be slow and weak but I'm not used to my new body. / he dodged two other strikes, and finally decided to reply to Toshiro's attacks. The bully could hardly believe, that this little nobody was not only dodging his attack but was also hitting back and those punches have hurt bad. He received another punch in his gut and then saw as Ranma lifted one of his feet for a final blow, he raised his hands, but the part time girl easily broke through his defence, it would have been only a fraction of a second before the martial artists foot came into contact with his face, but suddenly that stopped and quickly brought his foot back to the ground.

The poor kindergarten kid couldn't even figure out why Ranma retreated, but when he felt somebody lifting him into the air he knew what's wrong. "Toshiro! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't bully the others!"

Toshiro almost growled at the smirking Ranma. "Just wait till next time you little!" he whispered.

"Dream on!" answered Ranma then he turned to Akane, making sure that the other kid saw it. "Hey Akane do you want to train on the kid next time he starts to play big guy?"

"Are you insulting me Ranma?" asked the girl in a warning tone. "I want to improve my martial arts not bring it down!"

**Over at Furinkan high**

A little kid raced across the school grounds with a kendo booken (sword) in his hands. "Ranma Saotome you foul sorcerer crawl out of thou hiding hole! For what you did to me I Tatewaki Kuno will smite thee!"

"Hey was that really Kuno?" asked one of the students from his friends.

"Naw! Probably only a stupid kindergarten kid who heard Kuno's poetry."

"We better report to the principal Kuno's stupidity is contagious!"

"Naw!"remarkedall theboys shaking their heads.


End file.
